


Little Paws

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Please Sign Our Guest Book [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Anniversary, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kids, M/M, Omega Merlin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: The five-times Merlin and Eggsy have little paws visiting their bed and breakfast and the one time they stay for good.It is best to read The Kingsman Bed and Breakfast first, though this is fine as a stand alone in that universe.





	Little Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for this universe in months, and I was feeling a bit of fluff with two of my fav men. Each entry hops a bit through time, hope you enjoy the 5+1.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

* * *

1

 

Merlin smiled brightly at the couple with their three pups in tow. They were to stay the week at the bed and breakfast. The youngest of the brood seemed to be around three years old. It had been awhile since there were little paws around the place, and he had made a few special accommodations for the added guests. Over the years, Merlin and Eggsy had incorporated an improved children's area since Daisy came to stay with her brother a few times a month. Merlin didn’t mind having the little girl over, though she was nearing the double digits and didn’t like to be referred to as little.

Watching out the back door, “They are cute.” Longing rippling off of Merlin in waves. He knew Eggsy didn’t care they hadn’t had any children, but he craved to have one with his mate.

“Mhm,” Eggsy murmured, weaving his arms around Merlin’s waist. “Don’t go there, Neill,” Eggsy warned knowing what his mate was thinking. His omega always afraid Eggsy was going to leave him. It wasn’t that he never wanted them, just he was completely satisfied with Merlin and their life. His sister was enough experience Eggsy needed.

“Sometimes, I wish I could have given ye one,” Merlin sighed mournfully, feeling Eggsy’s nose deep in his scent gland.

“Babe,” Eggsy forced his mate to face him. “You and me, that’s all I need. All I needed when we got married. And it’s all I need now,” Taking Merlin’s face in his grasp, Eggsy pressed his lips firmly to his mates.

It was hard to keep the sorrow up as Eggsy surrounded him in his love and support, “I love ye.”

“I love you too,” Eggsy promised.

They were settling in for the evening, Merlin wrapped securely around Eggsy in their bed, “It’s nice to have little paws around again.” He commented.

Eggsy paused his palms on Merlin’s shoulders and continued his caress over his mates muscles, “Little paws?” Scent curious, there hadn’t been any pets in their home.

“Wee ones,” Merlin informed him, closing his eyes, he hummed with contentment. “That feels so good.”

“You refer to children as little paws?” Humor evident in his voice.

“Aye,” Sighing, Merlin turned to face Eggsy. “My ma called all the children little paws. It was an older reference from when she was a girl. Her gran having used it and so on,” He explained and watched understanding cross Eggsy’s face.

“I guess it makes sense. Calling them pups, little paws? Yeah,” He nodded his head, lightly scraping his nails over Merlin’s warm back. Leaning forward to cup his omega’s cheeks, guiding him closer, Eggsy gave him a kiss. Shimming beneath his mate, Eggsy made his arousal known, giving a squeeze over Merlin’s arse, “I can show you what my paws do.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’d like that,” Merlin’s answering smile was blinding.

 

* * *

2

 

It was hotter than normal in September, Eggsy wiping the sweat from his brow as he worked to install the white picket fence around the perimeter of the B&B, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He grumbled more to himself than his partner.

His dad looked up with a grin, “Brings more business. Merlin has the right idea.” Lee continued to help his son.

“I know,” Eggsy sighed. “But it’s so bloody hot out,” He didn’t whine.

“This bed and breakfast life has made you lazy,” Lee chuckled when his son punched him. “You don’t do this as often anymore.”

“Dad it’s only been three years,” Eggsy rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like his muscles went soft, but oddly they had forgotten the strain of manual labor. He had still helped his dad with the business when he wasn’t busy with Merlin. Eggsy turned, smiling when he saw Daisy romp around the yard with JB behind her. He missed his dog, but he was just as happy with his sister.

“You should get another dog,” His dad suggested following his son’s gaze. The scent of yearning radiating off of Eggsy.

“Nah,” Eggsy said going back to his work.

Finishing the fence two days before their guests arrived, and their home was filled with people and an assortment of dogs. Apparently, the three sets of couples took their canine companions on vacation with them yearly. They were touring the UK and London had been their next stop.

It was after midnight, Eggsy wandering down to the front room, “What are you doing?” His voice scratchy with sleep. His mate seated on the carpet with an album in his lap.

“Looking over pictures,” An air of nostalgia around him.

Eggsy sank beside him, smiling at the picture of a younger Merlin with a Great Dane, “You had dogs?”

“Up until about five years ago,” Merlin said turning a page. “My last one had gotten hit by a car, couldn’t bring myself to get another. But having paws around again, I almost wish I’d get another.”

“Well, we could?” Eggsy suggested, an arm slung around his omega’s shoulder.

“Maybe someday,” Leaning into his alpha’s embrace, Merlin sighed.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Eggsy got up, pulling his mate with him. “I know you’ll want to play with the dogs tomorrow.” The owners of the canines were all too willing to allow the owner of the bed and breakfast to roll around with the animals. And Eggsy literally meant roll around, his husband didn’t hold any reservations to getting down on the ground and playing with the dogs. He had called up his parents and asked them to come over with Daisy and JB.

Seated on the back porch with his mum and dad, Eggsy watched his omega, sister, and JB play while the other dogs ran around. Their masters having stepped out for dinner, Merlin offering up to keep an eye on them all. And it wasn’t much of a sacrifice on his husband’s part, Eggsy knew Merlin enjoyed the four-legged companions.

 

* * *

3

 

Squinting his eyes against the morning sun, Eggsy woke to the sounds of happy giggles and thumping around on the first floor. Usually, he’s the first to wake up, but a quick check of the clock tells him his mate turned the alarm off. Even so, Eggsy would have gotten up on his own by now. Deciding to burrow a little longer in the duvet, he could hear his mate laughing. The easy sound of it had Eggsy smiling to himself. Ever since the B&B was filled with the noise of a child, Merlin had been giddy with excitement. Quick movements echoed outside their bedroom, as he was sure his mate and grandson would be coming to get him up.

“Sh,” Hearing the soft shush of his husband’s voice, Eggsy pretended to be asleep. There were the fast steps of little feet hitting the carpet. Listening to the creak of the floor beneath Merlin’s feet, Eggsy couldn’t control the amusement pouring off of him in waves. He was sure his husband would know he was awake, but the little paws in the room wouldn’t have picked up on it yet.

Eggsy was expecting to be pounced on by a little body, but he got it plopped onto his person, “Gotcha!” Small hands made their way to his neck and began tickling. Giggling so hard, Eggsy snorted, turning to trap the tiny being in his grasp.

“Ah!” Rory shouted in excitement.

“Morning,” Merlin whispered close to his face, a kiss was exchanged while he slid in next to his mate.

“Did I scare you?” Rory twisted so he was facing Eggsy.

The big hazel eyes alight, Eggsy smiled, “So scared!” He shivered to make a show of the young ones ability to pull one over on the alpha, indulging his grandson.

“See granda? Told you I was scary,” Rory was just a little smug.

“Aye, boyo, scariest of them all,” Merlin assured him, adding a few tickles to the boy's ribs causing him to howl with laughter.

The five-year-old burrowed a little deeper between the two, the growl of a stomach could be heard in the now quiet room, “Someone is hungry.” Eggsy mused, poking at the pudgy tummy of their grandson, adding a few tickles.

“We needed you up,” Rory informed him. “Pancakes,” he had that serious look on his face that Merlin often wore. Which Eggsy figured out Kirsty had inherited.

“Is that so? Granda knows how to make them,” Eggsy curled in on himself. “Think I’ll go back to sleep,” his grin blinding as Rory hopped up, yanking at one of Eggsy’s arms.

“Not like you!” Voice pleading, there was just a hint of a whine, “Please, grandpa.” Rory watched as blue-green eyes peaked at him.

“Well,” Eggsy drew out.

“Pleaaaase,” Rory began to beg. “I’ll help and I can clean too, you taught me,” He felt proud that he could assist his grandfather.

“Since you asked so nice,” and really, Rory knew better than to think Eggsy or Merlin would ever deny him anything. It was all an act on all of their parts. Stretching himself out, Eggsy ignored the sound of his back cracking. No one warned him about your early forties.

Merlin didn’t miss it, “Want a massage later tonight?” He knew Eggsy was outside on the grounds yesterday, and with The Round Table doing so well, his mate was constantly on his feet. He figured he could spoil his alpha with some pampering later in the night, once the wee one was in bed. They had him while Kirsty had her second pup. He cuddled closer to his mate as Rory jumped off of the bed, running down the hall, “Stop running!” Merlin shouted after him and heard the boy slow.

“Massages are nice,” Eggsy craned his neck into the kiss. Giving a few nips and licks to Merlin’s mate bite, he scented him. Pulling his omega close, Eggsy began to chuckle when Rory called for them to hurry, “Guess we better go. Little paws are getting impatient.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

 

* * *

4

 

“Are you sure?” Kirsty asked handing over Fiona and their bags. She hadn’t left her two pups alone with her da and Eggsy yet. Not that they weren’t completely capable of handling the two for a few nights, she just worried. It could be the new mother thing again, she hadn’t been away from Fiona for longer than half a day and that was only because Ben surprised her with a romantic evening.

“I’m sure,” Merlin said for the fifth time. He could smell the anxiety coming off of his daughter, she still had a finger wrapped around Fiona’s chubby hand.

“You’ll call me if you need me right?” Eyes wide with worry, “She’s teething, brought teethers, extra onesies.”

“Calm down,” Merlin placed a soothing hand on his daughter's shoulder, the six-month-old baby busy trying to reach her grandfather's glasses.

“Come on babe, we are going to miss the play and then you’ll be sad about that. She’s fine, Rory will be fine, they are all fine,” Ben was a little irritable, having heard her ranting the whole way here and even so while she packed the kids to come here. “I’ve had this planned for our anniversary since you were pregnant for Fiona, our girl is in good hands,” He kissed her cheek. “Rory, come say goodbye,” the five-year-old running, Ben catching him. “Be a good boy okay?”

“Yep!”

“Love you bud,” giving his son an extra squeeze, Ben handed him over to Kirsty.

“I’ll see you in a few days okay?” She held onto him a little tighter.

“Mummy! Let go!” Rory wriggled out of his mother's grasp, taking off to where she was sure Eggsy would be.

“Take care of my little paws,” Kirsty whispered.

“We will,” Merlin assured her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Go, have fun. Ye need it.” He gave her a light shove and Ben pulled her out. “Mummy is nervous to leave ye lass,” Merlin murmured to his granddaughter. Blue eyes stared up at him, they were just beginning to darken, Merlin figured her’s would be brown like her father. “Come on, let’s find the other two,” wandering out back where Eggsy was pushing Rory on the swing set.

“She leave?” Eggsy asked, voice and scent amused.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, handing off Fiona to waiting arms.

“Getting so big,” Eggsy crooned, sitting on the grass observing his mate and grandson. He enjoyed having them around as much as Merlin did. They had closed off this weekend just for the kids, Eggsy didn’t mind having a weekend off here and there.

“We get to bake, right?” Rory asked mid-swing, “That will make mummy feel better.” He smiled brightly, feeling proud he knew what his mother liked.

“We can,” Eggsy answered, bouncing Fiona on his lap. “Baked goods always make people feel better,” the baby babbled as if agreeing with that sentiment.

“Aye, they do,” Merlin agreed, hefting Rory up, carrying him on his shoulders. “Homemade pizza tonight, grandpa got the dough ready,” heading to the house, Eggsy followed behind his omega.

“I want mushrooms on mine!” Rory shouted.

Getting Rory down, closing the door, Merlin crept slowly through the hall to their room, he smiled at the sight before him. His mate swaying soothingly, crooning a soft melody he has heard Eggsy sing often. Leaning against the doorframe, Merlin observed his alpha get their granddaughter to sleep. They had learned from keeping her for an evening, that it wouldn’t be possible to have Rory and Fiona in the same room. A portable crib set up beside their bed, Merlin came closer, peering over Eggsy’s shoulder.

Feeling a gentle hand to his lower back, Eggsy smiled, “She’s just asleep.” He whispered, lowering her small body, covering her with the baby blanket. Eggsy turned, kissing Merlin, they got into bed.

“Rory go down okay?” Eggsy inquired, pulling Merlin close for a cuddle.

“He did,” inclining his head into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, he breathed in the smell of earth and soil. “It’s nice to have the wee ones around,” Merlin mused, the firm press of lips against his temple. Smiling up at his love, running long fingers through the thick honey-brown hair that was slowly, but surely, turning grey. The answering smile on his alpha’s face was lovely, blue-green eyes gentle, face crinkling in a way that still tugged at Merlin’s heart.

Tracing slow circles over Merlin’s back, Eggsy tipped his face in for a slow kiss, “They are nice.” Starting to hum, Eggsy and Merlin found sleep easily.

 

* * *

 5

 

“Both?” Eggsy asked looking at the two Labrador Retrievers seated at his feet. They seemed like well behaved dogs, but, dogs and kids? They had their grandchildren over for many nights over the years. But, it wasn’t like they had to watch them and a dog. Let alone two.

“Aye,” Merlin gave the black Lab a pet. “Kirsty did apologize, but her neighbor that was supposed to keep them became ill.” Shrugging, he gave Eggsy a peck on the cheek.

His eyes darted from the two canines to the kids, an energetic three-year-old and her eight-year-old brother, who only had an interest in video games. Which there was a cutoff point with that, as per his parents. They knew that the two would be gone for the weekend, one of Ben’s aunt’s passing and they had to travel to Wales. Eggsy knew they could have taken the children, but Merlin and he offered to keep them.

“But,” Eggsy followed behind his mate to the kitchen. He heard the clicking of nails trailing along. The dogs were purchased a year ago, one for each child. And they were still considered puppies.

“It will be fine,” Merlin assured his mate, Fiona on a hip, gathering apple juice for her.

Eggsy came forward grabbing the little girl from his mate, as he struggled to juggle both her and opening the container, “They are still puppies, Neill.” Eggsy added.

“Bell!” Fiona shouted and the yellow Lab jumped all over Eggsy to get to the girl, “My dog, grandpa.” Pointing her small finger, wiggling until her grandfather put her down.

“Yes, your dog,” Eggsy agreed. “Our home is becoming the place to stay for kids, dogs, and guests,” he said watching Fiona run around the kitchen with Bell.

“It is a bed and breakfast, love,” Merlin reminded his mate, giving him a kiss.

“Mm,” what he was least pleased about was possibly cleaning up puppy mess. He had remembered how difficult it could be to housebreak a puppy, though JB was a pug. And according to studies, smaller dogs were harder to train.

“They already know when they have to go outside,” He added, sensing his alpha’s reluctance.

Fiona grabbed ahold of Eggsy’s hand, tugging it a little, “Bell is a good dog.” She said with all sincerity a three-year-old could muster.

His heart gave a squeeze, “I’m sure she is baby.”

“It will be fine,” Merlin soothed, cupping his husband’s cheek, he leaned in for a kiss.

Except later in the night, both puppies were whining from the living room. They had sent crates for them, Kirsty telling her father they were trying to get them used to not sleeping with the kids. Eggsy tossed and turned trying to drown out the noise, a pillow added over his head and nothing was helping. Giving out an exasperated sigh, he got up. First order of business was letting them out, heading through the dark house, Eggsy grabbed a biscuit, waiting for the kettle. Resting a hip against the counter, he regarded the two furry companions dutifully sitting in front of him.

“I know you can’t have human food,” Cocking an eyebrow when both tilted their heads to the side. “Besides, no rewards for keeping me up,” a small paw to his leg, “no.” He tried for stern and only got a whimper.

Turning his back, “Sorry guys. Ain’t working on me,” Eggsy poured his cuppa, adding cream and sugar. “Come along,” and the dogs followed him to the front room. He spent an hour down there with them and locked them back in their crates before retiring back to bed.

“Where did ye go?” Merlin asked coming from the ensuite, “Woke up and ye were gone. Was going to go find ye,” entering the comfort of his alpha’s arms.

Nuzzling his mate, “Dogs got me up.”

“How?”

“I heard them whining for well over an hour, don’t know how you didn’t. I couldn’t sleep.”

Merlin smoothed a palm through Eggsy’s sleep-mussed hair, “I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s okay, let’s get some sleep before I’m too knackered in the morning to make breakfast,” placing a few kisses to Merlin’s lips, he snuggled in closer and hoped to get some shut-eye.

The rest of the weekend went about the same. The second night, Eggsy just let the dogs sleep in their bed. Which turned into a slumber party with both Rory and Fiona in their room. He was thankful they had a king sized bed, but it hadn’t mattered as Merlin and Eggsy ended up on the floor. They really didn’t mind as long as the kids were happy.

 

* * *

 +1

 

“Twenty-five years,” Harry said breathlessly. “I can’t believe it’s been that long.” And no one could not believe it more than Merlin himself.

“Aye,” He agreed, gazing at his mate with affection only being together this long could bring. It had been wonderful the years together with Eggsy, catching his blue-green eyes staring at him across the room. His daughter had gotten together with Eggsy’s sister Daisy to throw them a twenty-fifth-anniversary party. Merlin could have gone without the fuss, he just wanted to spend an evening in with his husband. But alas, here he sat in his dining room with a few of his close friends and family around.

“Hey babe,” Eggsy took a seat beside him, thumbing over the back of his mates hand.

Smiling at the way his mate looked at him, Merlin stole a kiss from his husband, “Are ye enjoying yerself?” He wondered.

“Of course,” he said easily. They stayed in their spots as a cake, too big, was brought out, and it was lovely. Merlin’s daughter having made it herself. Eggsy and Merlin both opened the gifts that were given to them. All the while, reminding each person how they didn’t need anything. Once it was all said and done, Eggsy figured everyone would stay and mingle for awhile longer.

The sound of their grandson carrying in a box caused both men to look up, “What’s that?” A frown forming between Eggsy’s brows as Rory smiled wickedly. His scent became weary, as that look generally meant the boy was up to no good.

“Something that we got you,” the younger man placed it down in front of both of his grandfathers. He sat across from them at the table, Fiona joining her brother.

Merlin and Eggsy exchanged a look, “It’s moving.” Merlin observed as it began to hop a bit. A few mewls and whimpers. It didn’t take him long to figure out what it was, he shot a glance at his daughter, who raised her hands in surrender.

“Don’t look at me, da. It was all the kids,” and that had Merlin softening a bit. It was hard to get mad at their sweet faces, even now as they were growing.

“Well,” Fiona was vibrating with excitement, “open it.” Her brown eyes twinkled.

Eggsy took a deep breath, lifting the lid off, “Oh my days. Look at you,” he laughed cradling the red Doberman puppy close. Giggling as he was licked, Eggsy didn’t know how to tell them they didn’t need a dog.

“You like her?” Rory asked, worried that they would tell him that they didn’t want the dog. He had seen his grandfather eyeing the puppy ads for the past three months. He knew his granda wouldn’t think anything of it, but he also knew grandpa liked dogs as well.

“She’s lovely,” Eggsy assured his grandson, handing her off to Merlin whose smile should break his face in two.

“We saved up for her,” Fiona came around, sandwiching herself between Eggsy and Merlin.

Merlin brought an arm around her, hugging her close, “ye didn’t have to.” But he gave her a kiss on the cheek, “thank ye.” His scent, full of gratitude for the thought and effort put into such a gift.

“You both like dogs,” she shrugged, figuring that was reason enough.

“What should we name her?” Eggsy asked.

Giving the puppy a look over, it was hard to tell just by observing her, they’d have to get to know her first, “we will have to know ye first, won’t we?” Merlin asked and earned a kiss from the dog.

Everyone stayed for a while longer, and despite mentioning the puppy shouldn’t sleep with them, Eggsy relented and she did stay in their bed. They ended up naming her Pepper, as she often snacked on the bell peppers they grew in the garden. Most of the time she’d take to eating them even before Eggsy or Merlin could pick them. She had become a good running partner when Eggsy would go out every morning. Even though they didn’t ask for the puppy, they were happy enough to have the little paws living with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr! @eggsyobsessed


End file.
